Mars Madness-A-Rooney
by Kassim04
Summary: Lets just say this is season 5 ep 1. Parker and Val go to Bolivia for their Mars Madness project. But will they have some surprises on the way? Will they stay friends or will they be something more than that? find out! yay Pal!
1. Chapter 1

**Mars Madness-A-Rooney**

 **Hey guys! Haiqa here. I am back to fanfiction. This is my fourth Pal story. Hope you guys like this. And please don't forget to read and review my other stories. Anyways. Here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1.**

 _Parker's pov:_

 _"_ Parker! Did you hear the news _?" Val said as she dashed into the science lab. I wonder what news she is talking about._

" That we are going to be the best looking couple in the biodome?" _I asked. Uh oh. Why did I just say that! Now she is gonna think im an idiot._

"Couple?" _She asked with confusion and shock on her face. And she was trying to hide a smile. Ive got to fix this_.

" uhh… team. I mean team." _I say. Phew_! _Nice save there Parker._

 _I clear my throat and ask_ , " So, whats the news?"

" We're going to the bio dome NEXT WEEK!" she says all excited _. Wait.. Next week!_

" What? No its supposed to be for the school year, we are not supposed to go until the end of summer." _I say a bit bummed that I wont be able to do the SUMMER OF ROONEY with mom._

" No that changed because they moved the bio dome from LA to the salt wax of salar diuni Bolivia." **( AN:- I actually couldn't figure out what she said so I just wrote what I understood)** _Huh?_

Salar salt faweeni what now?" I ask confused.

" *sigh* We're being groomed to be astronauts on a future mars mission. READ YOU'R EMAILS DUDE!" She yelled.

 _What? Why does it have to be so soon, and so far away! BOLIVIA! While I was freaking out in my head, Val looked a bit worried about me because the next thing she asked me was:_

 _"_ Are you okay"

" Uhmm.. actually, no" _I said as I sat down on the bench. The science lab was almost empty since everybody was leaving. This just left me and Val together…. Alone._

 _Val's pov:_

 _Parker looked a little tense. I asked if he was okay and he answered with a no. I know somethings bothering him… but what?_

 _"_ What happened? Aren't you happy that we get to go to the Mars Bio dome. Now you can finally find out which direction the toilet flushes in the red planet." _I say trying to cheer him up. He let out a forced laugh but went back to frowning._

 _"_ Of course I'm happy about that its just that… okay this may seem a little childish but.. ive never done this before. You know, stay away from my family for this long. Especially when they are so far away." _Awww that's what he was afraid of. Seeing Parker scared for the first time was so cute._

" Oh Parker, but its not like im really happy about being away from my family too. I mean ive never done this before either. The only reason why im not freaking out right is because I had you by my side." _I said while holding his hand and interlacing my fingers with his. I smiled to him and he smiled back._

" Thanks Val, you always know how to make me feel better." _He says. Awww his smile is so cute. We were just gazing into each others eyes and he slowly started to lean in. We were almost about to kiss… until…_

" Hey Parker, is calling you to the lab. " Joey said. Ugghhh why does he have to ruin everything. Parker just sighed and probably noticed me frowning. I was a bit bummed that we didn't get to kiss. He just quickly said good bye and kissed my cheek and left me blushing.

 **Okay that's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review. And the person who reviews daily will get a character named after him/her! So please review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Haiqa here. I am back with chapter 2! Honestly I really don't know what this is going to be about so I need chapter ideas. Whoever has the best idea wins the contest! So review now and tell me what you want me to add in the story.**

 **Until then.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 _Parker's pov:-_

 _I woke up and all the memories of yesterday flashed in and I smiled to myself. Val can be pretty caring when she wants to. That is one of the many many reasons why I lov.. I mean like her. Yeah. Since we couldn't do the summer of rooney, we did the "Last night of rooney" last night. It was so fun, and really sad. I would have cried if only Val wasn't there._

 _*Flashback*_

 _I invited Val to the last night of rooney and we ended up sitting on the same log. I swear if my crazy family wasn't there to mess things up, this would have been so romantic. Just me and Val sitting together, in front of the fire. *sigh* Anyways, after liv starting singing 'better in stereo' while Diggie was strumming the guitar, the atmosphere got even more romantic. I looked at Val and had this sudden urge to kiss her. She looked so beautiful in the light. So instead of kissing her in front of everyone I just held her hand and she interlaced our fingers together. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder while we enjoyed Liv's singing. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Liv smirking at me. She is the only one who knows about my crush on Val. I just blushed and turned my attention back to Val. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Best night EVER!_

 _*Flashback ended*_

 _*sigh* Today is the day we go to Bolivia. I have literally nothing to look forward to on this trip except for Val. I guess I have to go and pack. Our flight leaves in 6 hours. I guess I'll have enough time._

 _*In the airport*_

 _"_ _Hey Val!" I greet Val._

 _"_ _Hey Parker!" She says. *Awkward silence*_

 _"_ _So…" I start._

 _"_ _Sooo…" she says. "…Yesterday was fun" She completed._

 _"_ Oh yeah _._ I'm gonna miss this place." _I say looking around_.

"Yeah me too. But at least you're here with me" _she says I blush. Then she kinda noticed what she said and tried to cover it up. I just chuckled softly_.

" Flight 456A boarding now _" We hear the intercom. We picked up our bags. I only had one bag but Val had three of them. *sigh* girls!_

 _I helped her out and she gave me a grateful smile. We entered the plane and found our seats. After a while we were in the air, we decided to watch a movie. So after a heated argument on whether to watch a scary movie or romance, we finally settled on scary. Ten minutes through the movie, Val started chewing on her blanket._

" Look Val if you don't want to watch it its fine, we can just watch somethi.." _I started but she cut me off._

" Whaaaat! Pshh I'm not scared." _She said in a high voice. I gave her a knowing look and she just rolled her eyes._

" No seriously. I'm fine. I can handle this" _she said in a not-so-sure kinda way._

 _''_ _Okay, if you're sure" I say and go back to the movie_.

 _*30 minuets later*_

 _A scary part came on and Val suddenly gasped and hid her face in my chest. I gotta admit this was a pretty nice feeling. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered soothing things in her ear._

 _After a while, her breathing became slow and steady and I could tell she was asleep. I put my head on top of yours and also went asleep. I just hope this moment never ends._

 **Yay another chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Read and review. Oh and for all the Pal shippers out there, if you want more pal stories just read my previous stories. Hope you liked them! Laterrzz ! ~ Haiqa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Haiqa here. Sorry I couldn't really post this chapter soon but what to do? Anyways. So here is chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy!** **J**

 **Chapter 3. Awkward!**

Val's pov:

I had such a good sleep. These airplane pillows are soooo comfortable. I opened my eyes and noticed that we still hadn't landed yet. I felt something heavy on my head. I looked up and saw Parker sleeping with a smile on his face. Awww! He looked so cute and peaceful while sleeping. Okay Val, keep your head focused. I saw the position we were in. oh well.. I guess I should milk this a little longer. It's not every day that you get to cuddle up with your crush ;) I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Parker's pov:

*gasp* I just realized the position me and Val were sleeping in. I mean I love this but this is gonna be super awkward when she wakes up. Plus, I have to go to the bathroom! REALLY BADLY! I try to get out without waking Val but since I am the clumsiest guy on earth, I had to wake her up. Just great. ( Note the sarcasm)

" Oh hey Parker! Are we there yet?" she said while blushing. I wonder why she is blushing so often.

" Yeah I think we are just about to land" I answer. But suddenly Val's face goes pale. And she starts freaking out.

" Umm Val are you okay?" I question.

" Oh yeah of course I am . Why wouldn't I be?" she says in a high voice and I just knew she was lying. I hold her hand and she looks at our hands together, smiles and then looks back at me.

" Val, I know something's up.. What is it. You know you can tell me anything right?" I ask. She abruptly burst into tears. I put my arm around her and whispered soothing things in her ear. I'm really worried about her. Val is never like this.

After a while she stops crying and has her head buried deep into my chest.

"Are you ready to talk about it now?" I ask softly. She just nods.

'' Okay so, about a year ago, my dad was going to come to LA. He was in Africa for some time and wanted to visit us. His flight went well but at the landing, the plane crashed and my dad died in it." She cried even more and I just rubbed her back, hopefully soothing her.

" Sshhh it's not your fault Val. And besides, nothing will happen to us.. I promise. As long as I'm with you, I won't let anything happen to you." I say looking at her straight in the eye. She smiles at me and hugs me. I felt like I was on cloud 9. Man, what was not to like about this girl?

 **Sorry it's too short but I am out of coffee and it's like 3 in the morning here. I promise future chapters will be long. read and review! until then.. ~Haiqa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! So in a little short on reviews lately and I don't want to be the mean and forcing kind of writer but how about this? I have 11 reviews right now. If I get 7 more on this chapter then I'll continue the story. Okay?**

 **So tell your friends! Here is chapter 4 hope you guys like it! ;)**

Parker's pov:-

 _We got out of the airport and found a guy with a 'Booms trip' sign. So I guess that's ride. Me and Val put our luggage at the back and got into the car. After giving the driver directions to the hotel and having some small talk with him we finally reached the hotel. And what I saw afterwards was just so…_

 **THE END**

 **JUST KIDDING! CALM DOWN!**

 _Val's pov:_

 _OMG! We just reached the hotel and it was absolutely luxurious! Parker checked us in and we got the card to our hotel room. We got only one room since our school couldn't afford another one. Everything about the room was perfect… well… almost perfect. I just realized that we only have one bed. Uh oh! As if this trip wasn't awkward enough already. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to be that close to Parker, but Parker probably doesn't feel the same way.i could tell he was thinking the same thing from the look on his face._

 _Parker's pov:_

 _Once we were inside the room, I could only focus on one thing… how are we going to share the SAME bed? I mean I would love to come at close proximity with Val, but I don't think she feels the same way. And this might be uncomfortable for her_

 _So like the good-looking gentleman I am, I offered to sleep on the couch._

" uhhh its .. umm.. ill just sleep on the couch _." I say while grabbing a pillow._

" No wait! Uhh… the bed is big enough for both of us. You can sleep on the bed with me… well umml..that is if you want.." _She says nervously. I flashed her one of my best smiles and she blushed. She looks so cute hen she is all flushed up._

 _We both started unpacking, and Val decided to go to sleep after that._

"Ugghhh I am so tired. That flight was really long. And I really don't feel well right now _!" Val suddenly whined. She really did look like she was sick._

" Are you okay?" _I asked a bit worried. She just nodded her head no and went straight towards the bathroom. I was confused at first but then I heard her vomit. I quickly dashed into the bathroom and rubbed her back while holding back her hair with my other hand. Oh no, I really hope this isn't bad._

 _When she is done I gently took her hand in mine and led her towards the bed. I touched her forehead and it was literally burning._

" Val, I think you have temperature. Ill go get the thermometer." I say.

Val's pov:

 _Ugghhh I feel so sick. But at least I have Parker here with me. He is taking care of me so well. I guess this is the part where I say.. I have officially fallen for Parker Rooney. Boy genius. A while later Parker came back with two bags in his hands._

" Sorry I was a little late, but I got something that might cheer you up.!" He said.. hmm I wonder what it is.

 **That's it for now guys! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry if its short again but.. oh well. Anyways, please read and review! ~Haiqa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I have 20 reviews right now so I have a target for 27 reviews.**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Previously on Mars Madness a Rooney:-

Val's pov:

 _Ugghhh I feel so sick. But at least I have Parker here with me. He is taking care of me so well. I guess this is the part where I say.. I have officially fallen for Parker Rooney. Boy genius. A while later Parker came back with two bags in his hands._

" Sorry I was a little late, but I got something that might cheer you up.!" He said.. Hmm I wonder what it is.

Parker pulled out a thermo meter, a box of tissues, a blanket, and some other stuff.

Parker's pov:-

" I went to go get some stuff for you. All these things and your favorite soup.. Chicken noodle." I say. She smiles gratefully at me and blushes. Probably from the theater. But she still looked really weak.

"Awww you remembered!" she said in a hoarse voice. I touched her forehead and it was still really hot. I put the thermo meter into her mouth and warmed up her soup in the microwave. I heard a beep and went to go check the thermo meter. I looked at it and it read 103.2! Uh oh! This is really bad!

Val saw my worried expression and tensed up. I showed her the numbers and she gasped. I wrapped my arms around her while she put her head in the crook of my neck. Then suddenly she let go.

" Parker you shouldn't be this close to me. You will get sick." She says. I hug her again.

" If I get to hug you, then I don't mind being sick" I say while Val blushes. She falls asleep after a while. I lie her down on the bed and pull the blanket over her. After watching her sleep for about 30 minutes, I go to sleep too.

The Middle Of The Night

Parker's pov:

At the middle of the night I heard Val get up and go to the washroom. It had been 15 minuets what could she be doing in there? I got up to check and what I saw was completely unforgettable! Val was on the floor, blood coming out of her nose. Oh god!

I take her to the hospital but they wont let me in her hospital room since I have no blood or marriage connection with her. So after hours and hours of crying in front of the receptionist she finally let me go to see her. I met the doctor on the way and asked how Val was doing.

" Okay listen son, Val's health is on risk here. She has 105.4 temperature. This is really bad. She has a mild case of brain trauma. Now this has several consequences, she will complain a lot, have tantrums all day and will probably cry and can never be calmed down. But still, you have to be patient with her otherwise she will never heal" the doctor said. I was on the verge of tears.

" How long will this keep happenening?" I ask getting more and more worried.

" Probably two months. Sometimes it can even go up to a year. But try to keep her happy." The doctor advised.

" Can I go see her?" I ask looking hopeful.

" Of course. But, remember what I said" the doctor said sternly. I nodded and gulped as I cautiously went inside her room.

" Val?" I ask. *No answer*

" Val, are you okay?" *Still no answer*

I go up to her bed and notice that she was silently crying. I feel really bad for her. I just hope she is okay.

 **Okay that's enough for now. Please read and review. Until next time ~Haiqa.**


	6. not continuing sooo sorry!

_**Hey guys! i am sooo sorry i haven't updated for a while AND i have left you guys on a cliff hanger but the truth is that really don't feel like continuing this story. if any of you guys want to complete it than just please inbox me and we can talk about it. soo soooo sorry about this guys. have a good day. love you. byeee!**_


End file.
